ShadowWeaver
by lunar-hippo
Summary: ShadowWeaver is a night elf druid on a mission, to become a Guardian of Cenarius, with an already busy schedule how will she handle an apprentice. What will happen when she makes a few new friends along the way?   Rated T for swearing
1. chatting in Moonglade

She walked through the tall grass to the Stormrage barrow-den, she spent much of her time here or at least when she wasn't busy in Outland trying to earn her right to the title Guardian of Cenarius.

She would be returning soon though there wasn't much left to do, the expedition might just send her Northrend oh how she dreaded it. Even with Arthas gone and a good review from her hunter buddy as a great place to see animals no one has seen anywhere else and the same went for plants as well she still worried she would not be as capable as she let on.

"ShadowWeaver" called a figure stepping out from the brush, (speak of the devil she thought this damn hunter was known for her sneaking as well as her deadly aim) "Psystar what are you doing here", "vell I thought I'd stop en to zee if you vere here, I'm going to Hyjal en zee morning" ShadowWeaver stared in disbelief, Psystar stared back. Then in unison as if they rehearsed it they sprang up into a hug both letting out some sort of squeal. "Well, say hello to father for me" ShadowWeaver finally said, "Vhat? He vent to Hyjal vithout my papa" "yes it does seem odd but with the world in the condition its in we will need Cenarius father tells me he is simply gathering strength in the dream and when he is ready he will return, repairing nordrasil may speed things a long" " heh heh Shadow you vere nevar vone to vait steel I think he zould have brought papa vith him it vould be zafer that vay". The two continue to talk as they walk on "he likely isn't bringing your papa because he doesn't want him to be hurt besides isn't your father basicly Velens right hand" ShadowWeaver continues, "vell yes but he is alvays free for Vadradren besides they have been lovers for some time now and Hyjals a big place vith lots of tree covered areas and vhat not could spices things up -winks- plenty of places to how does Umbras zay it sha-" ShadowWeaver throws her hands over Psystar's mouth as to other druids come in sight, the druids eye them with expressions showing confusion but, they keep walking til they are out of sight. "eh heh heh that was embarrassing, psy don't say things like that in MoonGlade we try to be polite here" ShadowWeaver says in a hushed tone "eh zorry". The day went by fairly well ending with ShadowWeaver waving off Psystar on a hippogryph bound for Hyjal.

Looking around ShadowWeaver noticed the tauren druids heading off to sleep where as the night elf druids were just waking up, she sighed she was the only night elf druid here that was going to bed. She found a soft patch of grass near the shrine to remulos, she often slept in his vicinity when ever she came to MoonGlade as he was a part of Cenarius she held a special place in her heart, how silly many druids had thought her when she first began her path to guardian many of the older male druids before the Arch Druid had returned mocked her, a few going as far as attacking her in fact had it not been for the severe beat down her father had delivered to Arch druid Fandral she would have been denied membership to the Cenarion Circle whom she had done so much for. And what was everyones excuse she had never seen Cenarius in person or ever even heard his voice though she did agree that Cenarius must be of importance to his guardian, he was important to her though and she had more than proved it she even earned complements from the Arch druid and other high ranking druids as well(though the high ranking druids were probably more doting on the fact that her father was the legendary druid Vadraden they had wanted to name him arch druid but he had refused he did not like the term to go to anyone but leaders of the druids of the world, and he was no leader he had only returned to the world to secure his daughter a foot hold in druid politics. It was quite hilarious that he had found a friend turned lover in a draenei paladin named sorelenar who had been adopted by the prophet at birth from losing both his parents when he fled Argus Velen says his father died protecting those freeing and stricken by the lose of her mate his mother also died.) As she though to her self she heard a familiar sound it was like an Elek tip-toeing across an Organ a.k.a it was Sorelenar himself trying to be as quiet as was possible, well it wasn't working.

"ShadowWeaver are you zhere hello" Sorelenar said as quietly as he could, " yes papa how can I help you" she said standing to face him "ah zere you are I vas vanting to ask do you know vhere psystar is" "yes she should be at Hyjal by now" "ah thank you ShadowWeaver" ha calls out as he half skip half hops or however you would describe a draenei's gate. ShadowWeaver yaws and lies back down tomarrow she would need to hearth to Stormwind to check on the items she was selling then it would be off to Outland.


	2. Solet the worgen

It was early in the morning all the night elves were going off to bed and the tauren were waking up for the daily routine. ShadowWeaver finished packing up her sleeping roll and pulled a white stone with the rune for home out of it. She concentrated on the rune and the air around her glowed green and the next thing she knew she was in the lions pride inn. She glanced around at the various people doing strange things, having strange conversations when suddenly she crashed into a worgen who had apparently not been looking where she was going though neither was ShadowWeaver but that's beside the point. "Gah I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going please don't be mad" said the worgen, " ouch, eh it's alright I wasn't looking either" "wait are you a druid?" asked the worgen, ShadowWeaver nodded " I am ShadowWeaver daughter of Vadraden and a guardian in progress" ShadowWeaver added. "Oh wow I'm Solet I'm a druid in train though since I left Gilneas I haven't been training much" the worgen said, "well it is very nice to meet you and good luck" ShadowWeaver bowed slightly and began to walk away "wait so your a very good druid right?" asked Solet. ShadowWeaver looked back to Solet "well yes I like to think I am though some times I'm not so sure but yes I'm a good druid why do you ask..." ShadowWeaver looks at Solet's face and sees the hopeful look in her eyes "oh no no no I can't train you I'm much to busy" she looked at the sad puppy look Solet gave her and quickly left the inn before it could take full effect. (Ug I'm not that great a druid I can't handle my own life become a guardian and teach at the same time, forget it I'm just going to go to Stormwind and forget all about this). ShadowWeaver knelt to the ground and turned into a bird and flew away.

ShadowWeaver opened the mail box out side the bank and through magical means envelopes containing sums of gold were there waiting she had done well with her sales every piece of armor was sold at exact price with no bids. She decided on a whim to head to Dusk wood needing spider silk for a few sets of armor she planned to make. As she flew over Dusk wood and dove under the tree cover where she saw the same worgen from earlier. She then saw at least four spiders chasing after her and they were catching up quick. ShadowWeaver dove at the spiders and quickly changed form the spiders turned their attention to the night elf who suddenly fell from the sky, leaving the poor worgen to scamper off. The spiders were about to charge when suddenly they were slammed into the ground with such force their legs popped off at the joints. ShadowWeaver began to collect the silk she needed noting the sound of the worgen coming back. "Wow what did you do to them?" Solet asked astonished, "that was called a typhoon its not all that hard to summon" ShadowWeaver replied evenly as if she had done this a thousand times and indeed had. "So why did you come here its obvious you weren't ready", "well I was trying to train my self but its not going so well the reason I asked you to train me was no one else would" ShadowWeaver stared blankly at Solet for some time "fine, I will train you but only temporarily I will be your Shando and you my Thero'shan" ShadowWeaver sighed. The look of sheer joy on the worgen's face could have made Sargeras's eyes melt to the back of his skull. "First of all I may enjoy fun from time to time but being a druid is serious business and I won't have you make that face again unless we are fighting demons", "what" asked Solet slightly confused "um forget that last part just don't smile so big its kinda creepy" ShadowWeaver answered "yes Shando I won't let you down I promise" the worgen saluted.


	3. Fairly well read

Solet walked into the Lions Pride Inn, she waved to the bartender and headed upstairs to her room. When she entered the room she found a note.

Dear Solet,

I was called away to Outlands to aid the Expedition I left you some gold for rent and a couple of tomes we may not be mages but, there is still much to be learned in books. I want you to read both of them and write a summary on each. The books should explain what you need until I return. Please work on your inscription and herbalism. Keep to your instinct DON'T DIE.

Love, Shando

"Great" she thought "I finally get a teacher and she leaves on the first day". "Oh well not much I can do about that... wait isn't the fair in town". Solet scampers down the stairs and runs out of the inn heading toward the edge of goldshire. Solet had never been to the fair and so was fairly interested in what might be in store. She walked up to the portal and stepped through. She was transported to the fair ground path she read the funny signs until she got to the fair itself. A few minutes later she was helping some of the fair workers with various tasks, when she went straight for the games especially the cannon she loved to fly she hoped that her shando would teach her to fly. Every trillion or so hairs on her back stood up at once " oh no what would shando think of me procrastinating like this, just as soon as she leaves me with homework so that even though she can't been hear because she is fighting to protect her fellow druids I can still learn". Solet decided it would be a good idea to head back to read the books left to her.

When she got back to the inn she went upstairs with some tea she got from the bartender and sat down on the bed with the first of the books it read, " From Elf to Moonkin, A Guide to Balances Druids" Solet opened the book to the first page.

The Balance Druid as they are called is a druid who is capable of defending themselves as well as healing wounds moderately well. Though in truth the Balance druid is a harmonization of both destructive and creative forces as well as its balance between nature and arcane, and sun and stars. The druid harness the creative energy of life to heal and create one half the being of the Moonkin. They then harness the destructive forces of nature to create the other half of the Moonkin. Finally the druid forces the very power of the sun and stars to complete the proses and only then will the druid become a Moonkin...

As Solet read on there came a knock at the door.


	4. Girls night out

Solet got up and opened the door. There leaning on the door frame was another worgen. This worgen was quite different from herself though, this worgen had a smokey blue gray fur unlike her brownish-tan. Not to mention were she wore a plain shirt and simple linen pants no need for foot wrap if she wasn't doing any fighting, the second worgen was wearing a dress with a shirt under it, the shirt was white with short sleaves and the dress had a lite leather bodice with a long red skirt with a green apron thingie over the skirt. Solet thought she looked like a beer-winch. Finally the second worgen spoke "sup bitch". Solet was taken aback by this and could whine "huuh". The worgen looked at her and replied some what snarkily "it was a joke cuz we're worgen, anyway names Umbras I'm a friend of Shadow" Umbras lifted her hand for Solet to shake. On realizing that Shadow ment her shando she grabbed Umbras's hand and shook it enthusiastlly "Ow she never told me you were so enthusiastic well none the less we're goin shoppin" Solet stared at Umbras "why" she said flatly, Umbras looked her over "because". Umbras dragged the druid out the room down the stairs and out the inn while its patrons stared at them. The next thing she new She was in a clothes shop, she just sort of stood there Umbras went to work digging through the racks. A couple of the items she picked out made Solet blush as she was not sure how they were considered clothing and just about all of them showed off quite a bit of skin. She didn't know how Umbras did it she felt like she was so sexy in her new skin or fur, were as Solet felt like crying every time she saw her reflection she had once been very beautiful with long soft black hair and big blue eyes and how the men were always whispering when they thought she could not hear them or when she was not around about how soft and perfect her lips looked. She could never truly be beautiful again she would not hide the worgen in her, she could not live a lie. As Solet stood there staring off into space Psystar walk into the room looking rather horrible as if she had see things the very stars wished her to never see. She noticed Umbras holding two very similar in color blue dresses going back and forth to each one lifting one than lifting the other and repeating the proses.

Umbras noticed her and tossed both the dresses back on the rack " oh hey Psy whats up" Psystar garbled something unintelligible and was promptly shaken and told to snap out of it. As this was going oh Solet regained her awareness of the world around her and picked up the pile of clothes that had been set aside for her and made her way to the changing rooms. Some of the clothes were quite comfy though most of the skimpier ones made her less comfy. Soon Solet walked out of the changing room having decided on what and what not to get. As she approach Umbras the other worgen burst into hysterical laughter and the draenei next to her made a sort of sobby whine. Solet assumed that something bad had happened to the hunter and Umbras found it funny. "So I tried on some stuff and stuff" she mumbled obviously feeling awkward, Umbas put her arm around Solet's shoulder "oh hey thats great by the way this is Psystar shes like the boss of our little posy thingie". Solet greeted her and the draenei's mood she seemed to change from a slightly disturbed to a rather pleasant one. Solet noted that if hierarchy was based on charisma then no wonder she was the boss. When she had lived in Gilneas she had never seen the draenei and when she came to Teldrasil they were everywhere, them being the nightelves' neighbors in all. She thought to herself how different they looked from orcs even though they also came from another world, she supposed it really only mattered what the world they came from must be like to create such lovely creatures that all seemed to have such friendly dispositions. The three of them decides to head to old town to have a few drinks, Solet having Changed her clothes for a more comfortable wool dress that was all white with a black ribbon tied at the high-waist line that gave it some style. Umbras still wore the same beer-winch looking dress and Psystar wore a white and gold robe that was in two pieces one stopping just above her high-waist line the other was a skirt that rested just above her hips the top had long sleeves with gold rings on the wrist part that puffed out before being fasted to her wrist by the rings. The three sat at a table while a few humans and and a dwarf all three completely smashed strode up to them like pimps.


	5. Memories and Nightmares

ShadowWeaver near a cliff meditating when a voice pulled her from the dream. She turned to face her. Upon seeing her face she was filled with both happiness and sorrow at remembering how the woman before her had betrayed her yet she could not hate her "DreamWeaver, is it really you"? DreamWeaver nodded "its been a long time hasn't it since mother and I left" a surge of rage shot up within ShadowWeaver as she remembered the day as if it had been yesterday. The shouting between the three was madness one nightelf stood against two others one her mother the other her twin sister DreamWeaver. Dream sobbed as her mother and sister argued back and forth "fine Shadow if you want to stay then stay your sister and I are leaving" ShadowWeaver's mother shouted "how can you leave him like this he could die I thought you loved him" ShadowWeaver retorted, "of course I did but that was before he chose the dream over me and you and your sister", ShadowWeaver glared at her mother "he chose the Emerald Dream for us he is one of the most powerful druid alive they need his help". ShadowWeaver's mother waved her hands frustratedly in the air as if to say she gives up "you can stay with him but your sister and I are leaving" as she turned to leave, ShadowWeaver shouted after her " what good is a soul, … a life,... if you break your vows Elune damn you she does not favor a soul that has been tainted with the betrayal of an oath, she won't forgive you nor will I you backstabbing wh-" ShadowWeaver's mother spun on her heel and struck her square in the jaw knocking her to the ground ShadowWeaver yelped in pain and grabbed the side of her face as blooded poured from her busted lip. ShadowWeaver looked helplessly at Dream who only sobbed and ran to catch up with her departing mother. ShadowWeaver shouted after her "Dream! Dream don't leave please Dream" but it was to late she was gone.

ShadowWeaver flashed back to the present and stared at her sister as she pushed back the memories as looked at her she was shocked to had missed the very full stomach she sported. ShadowWeaver smiled at her and DreamWeaver returned it looking a bit more relieved than happy, "Dream I'm so glad you found me I-" "are you still mad" DreamWeaver Interrupted, "no..no I'm not mad anymore we were both so young but its ok now father is awake and he isn't mad either he loves both of us". DreamWeaver's eye glinted with madness and despair, "I.. I wanted to go back so much but she wouldn't listen then she told me to leave..I..I" then something seemed to snap "but its ok now...now I can rest". DreamWeaver started to back toward the cliff-edge with an insane look on her face a twisted mix of joy and sheer terror. ShadowWeaver ran toward her "no Dream don't do this we need to go home please we have to go back" DreamWeaver Reached the edge of the cliff and closed her eyes as she began to fall backward, ShadowWeaver lunged at her in desperation but landed a split-second to late.

Then everything went black, when she awoke she was kneeling on the ground then with a sudden pang of dread and disgust she looked at her hands fearing what the warm liquid might be to her horror she hand blood.. fresh blood all over her hands and not just her hands but everywhere she was coated in it. She screamed franticly she tried to get the blood off only to finally see its source. Lying on the ground in front of her covered from head to toe in small cuts was her mother an expression of pain and fear still plastered on her face even in death. ShadowWeaver felt a smile creep on to her face, suddenly realizing she had ended the woman who brought so much pain the woman who broke her father's heart the woman who drove her sister to kill herself the woman who left her all alone for 2000 years. Through the joy she felt some fear not fear of being caught or ever being punished for this crime rather fear ate at her that this was not her that this though it was how it ended was wrong in everyway. She then remembered everything who she was and how she was supposed to be how everything that had happened no matter how terrible it was happened to shape the person that she became as she stood and turned to walk away there came a pain in her ankle she looked down to see her mother's corpse had crawled up to her and was slashing at her limbs with her clawed hands. Looking up at her with rage her let out a bone chilling shriek and dragged ShadowWeaver to the ground with her hands around her throat every voice she had ever heard filled her ears all angry all screaming. She couldn't think she couldn't breathe she just wanted it to stop. As everything began to go black and the voices got louder she couldn't take it anymore she screamed "Elune make it stop please please make it stop". She sat up in her bed role panting and drenched in sweat tears rolling down her face.


	6. Lady talk and Coming full CIRCLE

"So ladies you got boy friend's" one of the humans managed to slur out in his drunkenness. "yes" said Umbras, "no" Psystar and Solet both said. The dwarf eyed Solet with a drunken fascination. Solet eyed him back "and I'm not interested in one either".

"So wat aboot you lass" the dwarf said changing his target to Psystar. The two humans also looked at Psystar, Psystar took a metal collar out of her hand bag "zo you boyz vant to zee my puzzy". The men nodded in a dizzy sleepy way, Psystar tossed the collar on the ground and it began to glow. Suddenly where the collar once was, was a large black lion who roared at the drunken men. One of the men went so far as soiling is pants before running out the tavern.

The girls all laughed there victory. Solet patted the lion who's name turned out to be Ash on the head seeing another reason why the draenei was the boss. The three of them chatted for awhile, just enjoying the night. They related stories of battles they had or men they used to know or the most embarrassing thing that happened to them that they were willing to speak of. "And zo I zaid to him vhat the hell does zug-zug mean" Psystar laughed out drunkenly. Solet and Umbras laughed "oh oh I got one, so this engineer walks up to me and he asked me if he could barrow my hydo-spanner right and so I look at him and I say well yes you can but, dude really why not call it a wrench" said Umbras. Solet and Psystar laughed and they continued to talk through the night.

Meanwhile in Northrend, "geez I knew it I knew it I knew it, I knew these people would send me here oh well I still managed to take care of everything D.E.H.T.A needed of me, guess I'll be heading back to Goldshire soon" ShadowWeaver thought to herself as she walked up to the inn. She looked over at the mail box and decided to check the mail before going inside for a drink, she opened the box and as usual there were envelopes of money from her sales but there was also a letter. ShadowWeaver opened the letter and read it, as she read her face turned astonished then to absolutely joyous. She didn't care if she was tired she pulled out her hearth stone, she had to get back to Goldshire ASAP.

Solet stumbled drunkenly into the inn Psystar had been kind enough to give her a ride back to Goldshire, even when drunk she loved to fly. She half walked half climbed the stairs to her room. When she got to the door she stumbled and fell against it with an "oof". The door suddenly swung open and she fell in plowing over the person inside. The two struggled to get untangled but getting a spastic drunk worgen off the ground once they've fallen is hard to do. When the two finally separated Solet looked up to see her shando. If her face was not covered in fur you could have seen the color drain from it, "shando what are you doing here I didn't expect you back so soon I haven't finished the books yet" Solet blurted in utter panic, "never mind that I got a letter (holds up letter) from the circle I'm to go to Moonglade and I'm bringing you with me" explained ShadowWeaver. Solet's jaw hung open in shock did her shando really mean to bring her to Moonglade, "shando with all do respect what do you mean, why are we going" asked Solet. "We are going because this may very well be the meeting in which they vote on whether or not I will become a guardian" ShadowWeaver explained again. The two of them packed the things they needed for the meeting Solet saw her shando pack a dress that looked very much like something a tauren would wear, she supposed that was her dress she would wear to signify that she was in fact a druid without having to wear armor.

The pair appeared in Moonglade the next morning and ShadowWeaver showed Solet to a building where her father stayed and that they could put their stuff here until they left. Solet and ShadowWeaver spent the hours until the meet looking at the sights. ShadowWeaver pointed out certain things and explained why they were important and where they came from. ShadowWeaver introduced Solet to Remulos who answered all the other questions she had.

Later that night the meet began the Arch Druid as well as Vadraden was there. Vadraden walked over to Malfurion "shando its been awhile since I last spoke to you how is High Priestess Tyrande"? The Arch Druid looked over to his student "she is well,...I hear this meet involves your daughter it has come to my attention she has aided the Circle as well as the Expedition for years, she has become quite the druid" Malfurion replied. "Yes I more or less taught her and her sister the basics and then was called to the Emerald Dream, well I will tell you I did not fore see my wife leaving me and so when ShadowWeaver chose to stay she was basicly throw into a river and told to sink or swim, she has suffered much" Vadraden explained. The two spoke as the other high ranking druids gathered for the meet.

Soon ShadowWeaver was called to the center of the circle of druids, Solet following behind her. "Who is the worgen with you" one of the druids asked, ShadowWeaver noted that he was the one who had attacked her at the last meet. "This is my thero'shan Solet we met in Goldshire it seems since Gilneas no one else noticed her, which I find is quite foolish as she is an excellent learner" ShadowWeaver replied evenly. "I didn't want to know her boot size" the same druid retorted. Vadraden snarled in a low threatening manner and cracked his knuckles. The other druid straightened and fell silent.

The meet went on quite well. "It has come to a vote" the Arch Druid said, Vadraden stood "all in favor of accepting ShadowWeaver as the Guardian of Cenarius aye or nay". The group of druids exclaimed "aye" except for that one druid who exclaimed "nay". Vadraden coughed and a pine cone fell from the tree directly over the naying druid's head, the cone struck him in the head and he exclaimed in slight surprise and pain "hey!". "Did I hear an aye from you a change of heart I suppose very well we are all in agreement" said Vadraden quite joyously. All the druids laughed and the naying now heying druid frowned, even the Arch Druid found this funny and chuckled to himself. The group turned to ShadowWeaver to congratulate her but found her being held up by her thero'shan as she had fainted from the event.


	7. amBUSH

ShadowWeaver awoke with a start, that same dream kept haunting her. She looked around the room, it was her fathers house. She stretched lazily, and that's when she smelled it, she smelled smoke and her mind flashed to the fact she was in Moonglade. ShadowWeaver leaped out of bed with a scream she ran for the stairs. She had made it half down the stairs when she collided with her father who also screamed. The two rolled down the stairs and landed at the bottom both groaning in pain. ShadowWeaver snapped out of it first and started babbling about Moonglade being on fire when she spotted Solet at a stove and a pile of burnt pancakes. ShadowWeaver sighed in relief and looked at her father whom she was half laying on. All three of them laughed and ShadowWeaver and her father got up off the ground and walked over to the table.

"Solet what on Azeroth do you think your doing, you made me think Moonglade was burning down" ShadowWeaver said. "Oh I was cooking breakfast but I'm not a very good cook" replied Solet.

Vadraden sat at the table "you know I think we need to throw a party"

"A party for what" ShadowWeaver asked.

"Well a certain druid became a Guardian of Cenarius" Vadraden replied. ShadowWeaver's eyes lit up with joy "and then fainted" Solet added with dismay, ShadowWeaver's cheeks went red and she dropped to her knee mumbling.

Later after ShadowWeaver had made breakfast for everyone even though Solet complained that the next batch would have come out just fine,Vadraden began planning for the surprise party as ShadowWeaver had of course declined having one. As for Solet and ShadowWeaver they finally had time to train.

Solet stared at the pot of soil that ShadowWeaver had give her, "what do I do with this" Solet asked.

ShadowWeaver sighed "make the plant grow, like so" ShadowWeaver concentrated on the pot her palms spread out in front of it. The plant instantly shot up in size, it grew into a full sized plant and then bloomed.

Solet stared at the plant that had just grown and then to hers, "sure I can try that". Solet aimed her open palms at tho pot and concentrated, she could feel the life within the tiny seed which she focused on. So the seed let out a tiny nub of a stem, Solet's head started to ache as she continued to grow the plant. It took about fifteen minutes but, she had finally produced a green stemmed plant with two leaves that stood six inches tall.

ShadowWeaver looked at the plant and smiled "you did very well Solet I'm very proud"

At that the offensives druid from the meet scoffed neither of the women heard him come up.

"And what would you know of plant life your a druid of the claw as skilled as you are you are no expert in the natural arts such as healing, growing things, and summoning storms" ShadowWeaver interjected angrily.

"Well I am still a druid and a much older druid than you, you shouldn't even have a student, and your friendship with the other ones that draenei most of all brings shame to us all" the druid retorted.

At that moment Solet and ShadowWeaver fell silent. "Ha nothing to say to that have you, our people should have never joined the Alliance we were better without them but, now we have to share our land and resources with those blue blooded devils".

ShadowWeaver paled and said a prayer to both Cenarius and Elune. The other druid eyed her with confusion then noticed that he stood in the shadows that had not been there a second ago. He slowly turned his head and looked at the figure behind him, just his look it was Vadraden and that damn lover of his.

"Zo you do not like ve draenei on your lond vell zhat iz not for you to dezide now iz it" Sorelenar grumbled in his normally very proper now turning quite angry accent. "And verther more zhat friend ov herz iz my daughter" Sorelenar said glaring down at the druid. "I did not like Stogelm (StagHelm) vor iz ztanze againz our people vhat makes you tink I will zand vor you" he said in the lowest most threatening voice anyone there had ever heard.

The offensive druid skittered away likely to cry and sob in a corner about Velen's people being so mean. "So papa what are you doing here" ShadowWeaver asked Sorelenar?

"I'm ere to help with your zuprize party" he replied with the silliest toothiest grin she had every seen on the face of someone who just scared away a master druid known to turn in to a bear. Vadraden just looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world, "you don't understand the concept of a SURPRISE party" Vadraden simply stated, Sorelenar looked at him then thought for a moment "oh my bod" he said with an even sillier grin. For a protecting paladin Sorelenar was a very silly man, though he turned vicious and thirsty for blood the moment he felt like someone was going to get hurt or if you insulted his daughter or Velen.

Though the party was no longer a surprise it was still going to happen. Solet and ShadowWeaver had finished what needed to be done with training and were walking home together. When ShadowWeaver suddenly stopped she mumbled something and the limbs of the trees in front of them shot down into the bushes grabbed the three druids that were hiding there. The three were in fact druids as they all wore the common garb of one, she recognized one as the druid from earlier and supposed the other was his student but, she had no idea who the worgen druid was. ShadowWeaver noticed at the corner of her eye that Solet was backing away. ShadowWeaver turned to her thero'shan "Solet whats wrong"?

"That worgen, shando don't listen to what he says I didn't... I didn't mean to... I..I.I" tears ran down Solet's face as she dropped to her knees. As the other druids looked on with hope that ShadowWeaver would want to know what happened and would let them down. They had know such luck as ShadowWeaver's face and body seemed to contort into something that would very much like to rip their heads off as she said in just above a whisper " you three will tell me why she cries, you will not lie, will tell me everything and she will have the chance to defend herself, and if I find in favor of her and not you, and you still wish to bring harm to her, I will drag all of you into the snows of Winterspring and bury you in the gorge, he me now they will never find your bodies, and if you it necessary to speak of what I say to anyone, before my demise I will hunt you down and murder you all".

The three druids swallowed the lumps in their throats, the worgen spoke first "see master druid your student is wanted for murder it was seen by many witnesses that she slashed out her brother's throat and then fled the area we would have apprehended her sooner but there had been much chaos after our arrival here and we could not locate her".

ShadowWeaver looked at him her scowl and defensive position in front of the sobbing worgen had not changed in the least proving that nothing short of attempted genocide would have changed her stance. "So my thero'shan killed someone did you give her a chance to explain", she looked at Solet then back to the druids "fine she may have killed him but, it doesn't look like she wants to talk right now so when she does I will hear her out and return to you on whether she is guilty or not if she is then do with what you must if not leave her be and do not dirty her name or I will kill you" ShadowWeaver said in the same low dangerous tone only difference this one seemed to say no if, ands, or buts.

The worgen before her jaw dropped and he then glared and turned away, he wasn't going to die for this. As for the other druids glared at him as he left then back at ShadowWeaver and Solet. The druids changed form the one from earlier to a bear and his thero'shan to a large cat, they then charged. The cat was faster and so quickly moved in front of his shando to slash at ShadowWeaver who had also changed form but was instead a large moonkin. ShadowWeaver grabbed the young druid cat as he pounced at her, she grabbed his front legs and spun in a complete circle then back around and released his paws. This effectively flung him in the his slow shando who had just almost made it to them knocking him backward as the strength of a moonkin is nothing to scoff at. Like that the cat was down but his shando got back up and charged at ShadowWeaver again with a cold look on her face she raised her hands just as he was near enough to swat her with his paw. He felt a huge blast of wind and felt his eardrums nearly explode from the preasure. He flew back several feet and as he was about to sit up he felt vines wrap around him and then the true pain started as tree branches slashed and grabbed at his fur drawing blood but most of all was the siring bolts of light he felt pounding into him. As everything went black he saw the cold emotionless look on her face, and he understood she cared nothing for murder it was not new to her for as young as she was she must have fought for most of it, finally he new she was a child of slaughter. Everything went black and he new he was dead.

ShadowWeaver left her thero'shan who simply looked at the bloody mess of a bear and then at her, ShadowWeaver heard her thero'shan ask if he was dead, ShadowWeaver put he hands on his side and shook her head, her hands glowed and that glow spread to the bear-druid lying motionless on the ground. No he would not die today he only needed a taste of her power and it was up to him whether he lived the next time or not.


	8. It's a Party

The day of the party came quickly, even with her decline of having one. All of her friends and colleagues were there even the few she had met on the Horde, which included Bothcath an orc warrior, Xiandra a bloodelf mage, Azlla a troll druid, and Sholla a tuaren shaman. Bothcath was dearer to her than any of the others as he had saved her life as well taught her to fight in hand-to-hand combat. Though she did worry for him as he still refused to cut ties with her and the guild he belonged to were well known for their hatred to other races that were not orc. Still the party was going well and everyone was having a good time even that offensives druid who had made a full recovery was only mildly fearing for his life.

But not all was perfect since the fight a few days prior Solet hadn't said much, which was just fine with ShadowWeaver as even though she was seen to be impatient she would not force someone she cared about to talk if they didn't want to.

Solet sat at a table munching on a piece of cake that her shando's father had baked. She still thought about what had happened, not about being a criminal she was getting used to that, but instead it had to do with her shando. Sure they hadn't know each other for very long but what was that, the whole scares away the worgen guy than throws the apprentice, and maims his shando. That was not what she had expected as she just a few hours prior was being taught to grow a fucking plant what about that had anything to do with her shando mauling people. She just didn't know, Solet shook her head and looked around the party guests were having fun there was no fighting among different factions. Solet took another bite of cake.

"Hear me hear me, fellow druids and assorted friends who wish they were druids(people laugh) today we celebrate my daughter becoming a Guardian of Cenarius, and with that as her fathers we have gifts" Vadraden says with his arms wrapped around Sorelenar. Sorelenar and Vadraden walk up to ShadowWeaver each holding a box. ShadowWeaver looked back and forth between each box not sure which to choose. " Loo, Lee, Li, Lay, found a seal in the bay Loo, Lee, Li Lay" at that ShadowWeaver's figure pointed to the box her "papa" was holding and she opened it. Pulling out what was in side made her smile widen, so much so that if she hadn't covered her face with the Tabard of the Cenarion Expedition you could have seen it touch her ears. ShadowWeaver pulled it over her head and stretched it outward so that she could see it properly, feeling quite wonderful with it she gave Sorelenar a big hug and turned to her father. The box her father had was round and deep unlike the square flat one that had the tabard, she could not imagine what could be in this one. As she opened the box her father just smiled down at her with a bit of a blush, she looked back down and took out the object in the box and the sight of it made her jaw drop. So long had she looked up to druids that were adorn with antlers and now she had a pair of her own. She looked at her father while she bit her bottom lip to keep in the giggles that threatened to escape. Though her father would have none of that as he grabbed her around the waist lifting her in the air as he did a full twirl, causing them to ruin the touching moment with silliness.

ShadowWeaver continued to be a good host and she spoke to everyone there, even breaking up a fight between Azlla and Sholla who were bout to come to blows over which field of nature was more important. Having that dealt with she looked about the party once more. She saw her father being dragged off by a very intoxicated Sorelenar, to do who knows what. Bothcath was arm wrestling Psystar and losing, as the crowd jeered and a firey Xiandra was yelling some very foul sounding words in orcish. Everything seemed right with the world. "Now if you would just lay off everything would be fine and I wouldn't have to kill you and hide your body in the gorge not far from here in Winterspring" ShadowWeaver said with a smile to the detective hiding behind the bushes next to her.

"Your defending a wanted criminal you know that, this is wrong" the worgen said to her as he approached since the bush didn't do much. ShadowWeaver flashed him a glare that spoke of death and pain, then smiled with false kindness "I had thought we cleared this up, if I recall you chose the right coarse and ran away with your tail between your legs.. and yes I know..I know you don't have a tail.. nature really screwed you on that one".

"Well I'm here now and I want to talk" the detective said in a voice that spoke 'go ahead and kill me but you should know this before I die'. That's at least what ShadowWeaver supposed it spoke of, but she highly doubted that if she glared at him and stalked toward him with deadly intent that he wouldn't scream and run off like a little girl. Regardless ShadowWeaver nodded and sat down on a fallen tree trunk.


	9. So, the cold dead heart has a beat

It had been a week since the party and that little chat with the detective. He had all but read the report to her, the entire time she sat there with a bored expression, she didn't even try to hide her yawns. ShadowWeaver shrugged off the memories, she had decided not to tell Solet about it so that the poor girl wouldn't feel rushed. ShadowWeaver was no stranger to killing some one, even if they could be seen as close,if ShadowWeaver had to guess there was a lot more to the story than just cold blooded murder.

ShadowWeaver strode through the cathedral district she wore her plain druid robes as there was no need to be covered in leather aside from that and her under wear (as to not imply that she was not wearing any) she wore the antlers her father had given her. She was headed for the Cathedral of Light where she was first assigned to collect some papers that the church needed for archiving. ShadowWeaver walked through the door way into the cathedral she walked down the aisle up to one of the priest. The man looked like he had seen better days, as it was quite late she thought she would make this quick. She spoke as she handed him the papers "I have retrieved the papers your bishops asked for" the man only stared at her in slight confusion, ShadowWeaver sighed inwardly and was about to speak again when she heard a heavily accented voice.

ShadowWeaver turned to see a tall figure a draenei to be exact walk up to her. "He haz had a loong day, I vill take thoze to iz quarterz" the draenei offered with a friendly smile that almost made Shadow blush. "Oh very well" she replied returning the friendly manner ten-fold as she handed him the papers. The draenei did as he said he would before she even left, the draenei man offered to escort her out, she accepted and they walked on having polite discussions about there the their beliefs and various theories. They stopped near a plate shop, "by ze vay I am Irfwan" the man said, Shadow smiled and added "oh I'm ShadowWeaver". The Draenei's smile widened "if I am not meztaken I notized zat name in zee lizt ov Guardae'inz ov Zenariuz". ShadowWeaver though it embarrassed her greatly couldn't help her cheeks going red as she giggled, as she tried and failed to stop giggling she found herself almost at a loss for words "oh yes..I..I did recently achieve that rank yes" she said as she managed to calm her fit of laughter.

After awhile as the sun was on its way down Irfwan offered to take her out for a meal, she accepted as she mentally cursed herself when she saw him grinning at her and realized she was blushing again. They walked to the trade district and then into a shop the specialized in cheeses, Shadow thought about how funny it would have been to see the draenei's first reaction to milk from cows and goats. Irfwan pointed out that his sales had been very good so he felt like spending as it was burning a hole in his pocket. They ate and talked for awhile longer before the sun had set and the time had come for them to part. This of coarse was the hardest part for Shadow she had developed the ability to speak to men but she never really figured how exactly to say goodbye to one she liked. She gave the draenei a quick hug that seemed to surprise him and walked out almost to quickly saying "I had a wonderful time I'll be around so I'm sure to see you again" as she stepped out. The draenei shook off the suddenness of it all and followed behind her, when he got outside she had already turned into a bird and begun to fly off. Irfwan called after her "VAIT" but by this time she was out of earshot and facing the wind.

Irfwan walked down the streets of StormWind with a rather large frown, what was that all about oh well she did say she would be around so he would likely see her again.


	10. Nightmares and lullabies

This chapter contains blizzard's nightsong I do not claim ownership of these lyrics.

And yes I know the darnassian words to solet are actually a form of farewell.

* * *

><p>Solet sat on the ground her expression blank she bore several cuts most to her face and arms. She heard foot steps behind her, and as always it would be the same man with the tanned skin and black short hair who drank himself into a fit of rage almost every night. The man yelled at her his drunkeness slurd the words until you couldn't understand them. Solet heard the bottle smash and knew he had only broken the end off, she quickly formulated a plan she didn't care if it was stupid she wasn't doing this anymore. She lept forward on all fours and did a sharp turn the man's blood shot eyes stared at hers as she stood. The man stepped forward, which was all it took for Solet to lose her nerve. She ran past a tree suddenly feeling pain shot through her foot and it was pulled out from under her. She looked down in horror to see that her foot was all but mangled she had stepped directly into her brother's trap. The trap had done its work well, stepping in it had it snap in a side ways motion, it easily could have torn of her foot if not for her being a worgen, instead it only mostly took tore off her foot. Regardless she knew running on it would be excruciating and would very well ruin her whole foot.<p>

"Ha ther yu ar" said the drunken man, causing Solet to scream in fear 'no no light please no more' she thought as she tried to remove the trap, she managed to get loose though the trap torn a chunk of skin from the base of her shin. The man grinned wickedly as she stood tears streaming down her face from the pain that had been inflicted and fear of the pain to come.

"Please Maridith don't do this ..I'm sorry Mary I.."

"Don't you call me that... don't you eva call me that" the man stepped closer.

"Maridith I will fight you this time I wont let you hurt me anymore I.."

The man charges at Solet with the broken bottle and slashes at her Solet dodges. Something dark gleams in her eyes as the man keeps swinging and never landing a hit. Suddenly Solet leaps forward ramming into her brother, before they even hit the ground Solet's jaws crunch down on his throat.

She hears something in the bushes and without any time to react a group of worgen who had been on a hunt burst through. They stop eyes wide in shock at what they see, Solet releases her brother and steps back still on all fours she is about to speak when one of the worgen charges at her as do the other two the last runs of toward the worgen camp. Solet dodges the first slash and the second but the third hits just missing her throat to cut across her chest. Solet took the hit and ran at full tilt away, the other worgens givin chase. She is only so slightly faster than them but it is enough the worgen already tired from the hunt fall behind. Just as she thinks she has gotten away another worgen this one much larger than the others and more than twice her size smashes into her the tackle sends her flying. She hits the side of a tree and her vision flashes red and black, her instincts alone keep her awake as a she gets her second wind and a burst of adrenaline hits her. The larger worgen charges her again but she is again still faster she runs in any direction as the sound of more worgen can be heard as they seem to be to full of rage to be silent. She runs on and feels herself begin to slow she is gasping for air, she sees a bush ahead of her and runs through it. She hears several worgen scream something to her and thats when she feels it or rather does not feel it, Solet falls forward and down as she plummets off the side of Teldrasil.

Solet screams her eyes flying open to see her shando sitting next to her Solet sobs. And Shadow holds her in her arms murmuring soothing words in her native tongue "Ande'thoras-ethil thero'shan".

Solet proceeds to spew her entire life story in detail with the words jumbling through sobs, but ShadowWeaver was good at understanding people when they were upset. The whole tyrad lasted about three hours. When it finally ended Solet became quiet and very tired, Shadow smiled kindly at her as she lay her back down in her bed. A little sniffle would come out of the worgen every now and then ShadowWeaver thought to herself when ever she and dream were sad and could not sleep their father would sing to them. Shadow began an old song sung many years ago by her people and her father had taught it to her.

Nordrassil

Zin-Azshari

Quel'dorei

Nordrassil

Elune-Adore, Elune-Adore

Norassil

Elune

Zin-Azshari, Zin-Azshari

..Adore

When she finnished she felt good that the song had worked and the worgen was now sleeping peacefully, as she began to pull up the blanket she noticed a long scar right under Solets fur and for the first time she could see the fine lines under her fur of her face for what they were. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tucked in her thero'shan, as she left the room one tear slid down her cheek, into the silent night she vowed that she would protect her thero'shan, no one would not the worgen, not the druids, not even the Arch Druid would take her without a fight.


	11. Good Guys can Scheme too

ShadowWeaver strode through Moonglade not even bothering to look at the druids around her she marched towards her father's house but, stopped short when she heard a familiar voice. The worgen and druids argued their case in a mess of bickering and whining, as Irfwan listened to the three. "She is a murderer and must be brought to justice an.." the worgen shouted but was silenced when the paladin raised his hand, "yez I know az you haav told me zeveral timez but..you have no proof zat zis vaz not juzt zelf-defenze...zee light demandz a fair trial...vith out you to dezide vether zhe iz guilty or not..I vill look into zis" Irfwan said evenly.

The worgen glared at him "oh and how will you manage this yo...", "I" Irfwan interupted again "vill analyze her character az vell az do a little detective verk on my own". The worgen was flustered and making scoffing noises noting the audacity the paladin had for stating that he would be doing detective work. Having nothing more to say the worgen stormed off with the druids close behind him.

"You may come out now Zshadow" (what you think a Z, SHH sound would sound like) he said, ShadowWeaver stood and glared at him 'how had he seen her', as if to answer her thoughts Irfwan replied almost lazily or was it seductively, really no difference there, "your aura iz unmiztakable, I vould know it anyvhere". Her glare faded and she hugged him " I am glad your here and uh" after she had a moment to think all thought turned to mush, she just stared at him blankly. After a moment of silence and motionlessness Irfwan gently nudged her with his figure this did not snap her out of her trance. "Hello Zshadow are you zhere are you in zee dream" he asked with a toothy grin, this snapped her out of it as she stated almost dreamily "no I wouldn't do that the dream is to dangerous to go back and forth willy nilly". Irfwan was not certain why the dream was dangerous or who this Willy was but he patted her on the shoulder and was about to ask if she would like to sit and chat over some wine when she suddenly blurted out "OH! I REMEMBER I WAS GOING TO GO SEE MY FATHER". Though he had said okay his mind was racing he was going to meet her father already he wasn't ready for that he hadn't had time to prepare note cards or even get a description of him. As they walked his mind had thought of a million scenarios and none of them were good, what if he hates me and never lets me talk to his daughter again, what if Shadow was already engaged and he was just her friend, or worse what if she thought of him as her gay best friend 'by the light I'm not gay I'm not'. Though he looked fine on the outside his manic thoughts were reaching a fever pitch he could have fainted when he saw the house in sight he couldn't understand why he felt like this, such feelings were only meant for someone special, and it hit him the thought was like a brand 'shadowweaver is special' the first scenarios were suddenly all he could think about as ShadowWeaver knocked on the door. He heard steps from inside and shut his eyes took a deep breath and opened them, determined not to make a fool of himself. The door opened Irfwan was surprised to see another draenei there who just smiled as he hugged shadow and ushered them in.

He walked through the house until he came to a sitting room where he took a seat next to Shadow. The other draenei sat across from them next to who must be Shadow's father. "Hows my lil' Flower" Vadraden asked in an overly joyous tone, "Not so good Father, that damned detective is still on Solet's case" Shadow repied with a frown. Vadraden looked to Irfwan, he was suddenly put on the spot those bright gold eyes bore into his as he began to sweat. "And who is this" Vadraden asked raising an eyebrow, "I..I am Irfwan ...I am a friend ov your daughter'z" Irfwan said having found his voice. "A friend?" asked Vadraden eyebrow still raised, "oh father stop torturing him" ShadowWeaver said rolling her eyes. The group discussed what to do with the detective and the druids, coming to a plan of if Solet remained in Moonglade she would be safe and that was really all they could do until she was proven innocent. Sorelenar threw in that she could also go the the Exodar as that was a place that no one with any power over his actually cared. "Zo your actually a high ranking member ov zee order" Irfwan asked in amazement "yez I om" Sorelenar replied, "do you alvayz leeve vith zee nightelves", "I haav a home on zee Exodar but even zere I zshare it vith Vadraden" Sorelenar anwsered as he leaned over and pecked his lover on the cheek, Irfwan's cheeks deepened in their shade of blue. Meanwhile a Stormcrow sat on a branch glaring at the four of them listen to everyword, seeing they had finished their scheming he flew off toward the detective and his tharo'shan.


End file.
